The Silver Guardian and the Lady
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: This is a one-shot between Eric and Tori. Sorry if it seems kind of rushed.


**_A/N: So I'm feeling like writing this pairing for some reason but it won't be strictly romance though._**

Blake and Tori were riding on Blake's dirt bike, but they were going over the speed limit in Sliver Hills, so a Sliver Guardian vehicle made the dirt bike pull over to the side of the road "I told you Blake that we were going to fast!" Tori said to Blake with her arms still wrapped around his waist.

The Sliver Guardian got out of his vehicle and began to talk to Blake "okay sir did you know you were speeding?" The Silver Guardian asked taking off his sunglasses.

"No sir!" Screamed Blake slapping Tori's hands off him jumping off his dirt bike and ran off.

The Silver Guardian chased after Blake, but Blake jumped on a car and he got away "Darn!" The Sliver Guardian said snapping his fingers in a downward motion as he stopped running.

So The Silver Guardian ran back to Tori who was now standing up with her arms crossed and grumbling "did you get that no good loser?" Tori asked The Sliver Guardian in a mean voice.

"No miss. What's your name?" The Silver Guardian asked cocking his head to the right.

"I'm Tori, who are you?" Tori replied with her arms still crossed and still in that mean voice as she looked at him.

"I'm Eric Myers." Eric [The Sliver Guardian] replied pointing his thumb at himself and gave off a cocky grin because there's a hot girl standing there.

"Oh." Tori said getting back on the dirt bike and going to turn it on since Blake left the keys in the bike.

"I'm sorry miss but that has to be taken and resold on the lot." Eric said putting his left hand on the dirt bike, the right hand curled up into a fist on his hip, and slightly bending his left knee.

Tori glared at Eric for a long moment then she got off of the dirt bike "so will you take me back to Blue Bay Harbor or what?" Tori asked putting her hands in her hips.

Eric just looked her up and down and said "okay I'll take you back." Eric replied straightening out his left knee, taking his right fist off of his hip, his left hand off of the bike, and opening the left side front passenger car door.

"Thank you." Tori replied getting inside the vehicle.

"I know I'll regret this." Eric said rubbing the top bridge of his nose with his index finger and with his thumb and letting out a sigh.

And he put the dirt bike on the top of the vehicle, took the dirt bike back to the lot to be sold.

On the way back to Blue Bay Harbor, Tori was flipping through the car radio to find some good music but failed "it's stuffy in here." Tori said rolling down the car window so the breeze would blow her hair around.

But Eric opened up a CD case with his left hand only and still watching where he was on the road!

He plugged in the CD but Tori didn't like the music "what kind of music is that?" Tori screamed at Eric so she would be heard over the wind that was blowing inside the vehicle and the loud music.

"This is good music!" Eric screamed back at Tori but not having eye contact with her.

Halfway back to Blue Bay Harbor it was dusk and they were at a gas station "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Eric screamed at Tori as he was filling up his vehicle.

"Come on Eric! I don't know why you're angry it's not that bad." Tori said with her hands unfolded on her hips.

"It's bad because I have to get back to my boss before midnight! And it's dusk!" Eric continued to yell at Tori.

"Look I'm sorry! Just that...oh! Men!" Tori said crossing her arms as she got back into the vehicle.

That night at midnight they got back to Tori's apartment "hey Eric do you want to sleep on my couch tonight?" Tori asked Eric as she was opening up her door to go inside.

"I'm sorry miss I...I'll call my boss and make up an excuse why I'm not going to be back until morning." Eric replied, then he ran off to a pay phone.

About ten minutes later Eric came back and said "the boss said it was okay and that he's not going to fire me. So I guess that I'm going to be staying here for the night.

"Okay but do you have a girlfriend?" Tori asked Eric as they went inside her apartment.

"I did but she broke up with me. Tori can we go out tomorrow?" Eric asked Tori with his right hand in a fist and his left hand was rubbing his right hand.

"On a date?" Tori asked cocking her head to the left.

"Yep." Eric replied with his left hand rubbing his right hand which is still a fist.

"Okay." Tori replied wrapping her arms around Eric and kissing him and he kissed back.

**_The End. Please Review. And in a review do you guys want me to write a sequel?_**


End file.
